helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Ikuta Erina Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai *BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy *Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! *Gosenfu no Tasuki *Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite *Are you Happy? / A gonna *Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara *Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night *KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way Morning Musume 20th *Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) *Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) Hello Pro All Stars *YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Oha Girl Maple *Morning Chance!! Harvest *Forest Time HI-FIN *Kaigan Seisou Danshi Albums Morning Musume *12, Smart *⑬ Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 *One・Two・Three to Zero *14shou ~The message~ *⑮ Thank you, too *Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary Morning Musume 20th *Hatachi no Morning Musume Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 *Petit Best 15 *Petit Best 16 *Petit Best 17 *Petit Best 18 *Petit Best 19 *Petit Best 20 2020 Songs Group Songs *2011.10.12 Otome no Timing (with Mitsui Aika, Suzuki Kanon) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (with Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Nani wa Tomo Are! (with Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi) *2013.08.28 Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (with Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura) *2013.09.25 I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura) *2014.10.15 Mikaeri Bijin (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura) *2014.10.29 Otona ni Nareba Otona ni ni Nareru!? (with Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2017.12.06 Koi wa Toki ni (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Nonaka Miki, Morito Chisaki) DVDs Group DVDs *2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9・10ki DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) *2015.04.29 Morning Musume '15 DVD Magazine Vol.70 *2016.02.01 Morning Musume '15 DVD Magazine Vol.79 Fanclub DVDs *2011.12.xx Morning Musume 9ki Member Ohirome Event *2012.02.xx Morning Days 9 vol. 1 & vol. 2 *2012.09.xx Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ *2012.11.xx Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ *2013.03.xx Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ *2013.04.xx M-line Memory Vol.10 *2013.05.25 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ *2013.08.24 Morning Musume 9・10ki Members WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko Pyoko! Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.10.25 Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~ / Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai~ *2014.06.27 Hello Pro ANNEX OG Collab Kikaku "Ikinari Ikuta★Yoroshiku Yossie" *2014.xx.xx Morning Musume '14 Birthday Event 2014 "Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon" *2015.11.27 Morning Musume '15 Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event *2016.01.28 M-line Memory Vol.21 *2019.12.xx Morning Musume '19 15ki Member FC Event Category:Discography Featured In Category:Ikuta Erina